


Names!

by LadixGalexy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadixGalexy/pseuds/LadixGalexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lita Trevelyan adventure around Haven in early morning leads to a bit of wrangle, and Commander of the army is there to help!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names!

“There you are ”

“Good morning Varric”. Lita soon realized the panic in his eyes and wondered what have caused it. “Something’s wrong?” she was breathing heavily as she was carrying a bag full of elfroots, interestingly Haven is full of elfroot and Iron, she was so disappointed when she realized she cannot really carry iron with herself to the camp!

“Maker’s balls girl! Everybody is looking for you”

Before she got the chance to explain herself, she heard Cassandra walking heavily toward them. She did not dared to look back at seeker’s face. “Where. Have You. Been Trevelyan?” His father used same kind of tune to call her whenever she done something very wrong!

 

“I went for an exercise…running to be specific and on my way I collected some elfroot!” she pointed at the bag in her hand as if it is going to magically change seeker's anger toward her. “Have I done something wrong?” She had no idea why everyone are so panicked about where has she been this morning.

 

“You cannot just run away whenever you feel like. Maker, I was about to send soldier to search for you.”

 

But she was gone for just an hour or two in very early morning, no one even was awake so she could tell what her plans are! She began to explain herself again, maybe this time better and yet other heavy foots, this time the advisers are pacing toward them. “Thank the maker! Where have you been Harold?” Josephine asked. “Cassandra did you catch her or she came back herself?” Liliana said and then looked at Lita with a bitter smirk. the commander did not asked or said anything, and she was not sure if is it because he had nothing to say or he saw the fire in her eyes and decided not to give her reason to roast them all with that flame!

 

She could not handle it anymore, so she dropped the bag of elfroots on the ground with enough force that most of the bag emptied and then start yelling at all of them, “ I join your inquisition willingly people, don’t act as if I am a irresponsible child that looks for an opportunity to escape at any moment! I am not even late for any meeting! So please get used to it, I will do exercise every damn morning so I can fight and delay my transition to a corpse!” She said and start walking toward her cabin.

 

Slamming the door hard so can everyone notice her anger, she sat on her bed and start cursing in her mind. _‘They really do not trust me…they all want me to error so they can shout at me!’_ _‘I am not a child! Should I send notes about what am I going to do with my life each single morning?’_ _‘Maker! I want to put the camp on fire right now!’_ The knock on the door stopped her from fantasizing how to burn the place at once. “Just go away” she whispered, tried to ignore it. Another knock, this time harder.

 

“What?” as soon as she opened the door she saw commander’s face.

 

“Sorry, but can I talked to you for a moment?” His eyes were kind and she could feel that he is not going to yell at her for what she had done.

 

“Okay, you can come in”

 

She did not closed the door behind them, just because people in haven are so good at making fake stories about what happens behind the closed doors! She used to share room with Solas but for the same reason they decide to separate their rooms, and now ironically she shares room with the seeker that did not noticed she had gone early in the morning! She saw that commander has no problem with this open door policy, maybe because he is simply less comfortable to be in a room with a mage!

 

“Okay I am listening”

 

“Well, for what happened just now, this morning…”

 

“You know what? Now that I think about it I see Cassandra’s point! Just about two weeks ago I was the prisoner in this town and I have not earn everyone’s trust yet. But but, but…they should know I am not crazy to run away with this on my hand! I mean thank the maker people do handshakes with their right hand but still it is weird to walk around with shiny palm!”

 

She could see a smile on commander’s face. “Well it sound like you completely understand the situation, so please pardon us if we unintentionally disappointed you my lady. We are all ready to panic about small things, just because everything around us is happening so fast! Trust me when I say that I…I mean most of us were worried that something bad happened to you. We know you care for inquisition”. She looked into his eyes and believed what he said, the apology.

 

“I also apologize for worrying you all this morning”, Picking elfroots did not really worth it.

 

“Then I see you in war room soon?”

“Ah sure sure...” she followed him toward the door. She really appreciate that he came and talked to her. When the commander of army which happens to be an ex-Templar does not want to kill you then you are not that bad in their eyes.

 

“Well again thank you for coming here and talk to me Conner, see you in war room”, and there comes that awkward moment!

 

“What did you called me Harold?” he had a smirk on his face which could burst into a laughter at any second.

 

“em…em….”, maker! She just forgot commander’s name…now he is going to change his mind about her for sure! “I am so so so sorry!” she blushed, she could feel her cheeks become so damn hot that she wanted to cover them with her hands. _‘What was his name?!’_ She first met him during a fight that she closed a rift for the first couple of times. She was so confused about everything that she even forgot he was the commander! The second time in the war room she surely understand his position in the inquisition but maybe it was Cassandra’s accent that helped her to come up with Conner as his name!

 

“It’s Cullen, but Conner was close enough” he gave a short laugh and began walk away and toward the chantry.

 

She was surely embarrassed, But Lita Trevelyan was not someone who easily lose in the game of ‘who can remember names better’!

 

  “What is my name?” she shouted, almost and when she saw him froze in his place she knew she had also won in this challenge.

 

He looked at her, face red as his cloak. When he saw the grin on her face he relaxed and smiled himself “Okay, we are both so bad at names”

 

“What is your speculation?” she asked playfully.

 

“Ana?”

 

“You are way worse than me commander! At least Conner and Cullen start the same!” she began to laugh quietly.

 

“O well, what can I truly say? I am so so so so sorry, would you please tell me your name again?” He also could not remember her name because no one ever told him what her name is. First time he saw her he referred her as prisoner, he is still ashamed of calling her that but at that time no one had any idea what the true story is. It took them good amount of investigation that they finally realize she is from Trevelyan family, as she tried to hide that fact by telling them circle mages have no family. She maybe wanted to save her family from getting involve but anyhow at the end spymaster revealed her true identity. Everyone called her, Harold, my lady, Trevelyan and even Varric called her starlight as she had beautiful bright gray eyes. He surely was ashamed that he never asked her name, but at least he is not alone in this lack of knowledge!

 

“It’s Lita…and I’m actually will come with you to the war room now, as we are late and Liliana will have enough reasons to kill me with her arrows!” they shared a laugh and began walking alongside each other toward the war room.

 

They going to walk alongside each other more than they assumed!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first ever fanfic, And English is not my first language. Hope you enjoy a bit of fluff :p


End file.
